kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameverse
"Do you think he plans it all out? Or just makes it up as he goes along." - Lieutenant Groves The Gameverse is the name of Gamewizard2008's series. It is an ongoing, multi-crossover series of many franchises, primarily KND, Avatar, One Piece, and other series, too. The very first story of the series, Operation: GALACSIA, was first published March 12, 2011. The series is made of two halves, the First Series, and the Nextgen Series. First Series ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' The cartoon series Codename: Kids Next Door is the primary foundation series of the Gameverse, and almost everything that took place within the KND series is canon to the Gameverse in some way. Certain concepts that have appeared, but were unexplained, in Kids Next Door make an appearance in the Gameverse and go into more detail. Examples include Father and Toiletnator's powers (firebending and waterbending), the Eight Sugary Wonders (used to make the Annoying Triplets' cake, which contains a Candy Virus), as well as miscellaneous, minor concepts. The main Gameverse series picks up 3 months after Operation: INTERVIEWS, but the implied canon facts (which were mostly mentioned on the show) that take place after said episode are not canon. Benders' Dawn Saga The Benders' Dawn Saga is the first half of Gamewizard's first series. It introduces recurring characters and common themes of the series, such as demons, element bending, and general story parts that are referenced a lot. Gamewizard didn't expect to continue the series after these stories, but they soon led into the Firstborn Saga. Operation: GALACSIA The first story of the series, taking off right after Operation: INTERVIEWS of KND and depicting Nigel Uno's adventures in the GKND. This story introduces major recurring characters, Dimentia, Ava, and Kweeb, who were the first major OCs of the series. Operation: ANCESTOR The second of the series, giving us further insight on Nigel's family, as his great-grandfather was the Demon King, Malladus Uno. The story also introduces Violet McCleary, the first OC borrowed from another author. Operation: DUTCHMAN The third of the series, which gives us a look on Numbuh 10, Eva Roberts' past. Eva was born a demigod in the Ocean Royal Family, under Sea King, Kyogre, and was hunted by the ruthless Davy Jones. The Interesting Twins make a comeback and have become good guys, as did Sector Z, and Mandy returns and reveals to be Rachel's cousin. At the end of the story, Team Gnaa makes their appearance, along with their master, Negatar Gnaa. Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others Truth or Dare is a semi-canon, filler story in which all the characters are captured by Gamewizard himself. It is meant to introduce Morgan and The Quads mainly, but also attract attention for the upcoming Firstborn Saga. Monty's Galactic Days A prequel story showing Monty Uno's adventures in the GKND. It bore the least significance in the grand scheme, but introduced a few people like Clockwork. Firstborn Saga The Firstborn Saga is the second half of the first series, and was the saga that attracted the most attention. It came to be known as the biggest crossover ever, eventually earning Gamewizard his title. Firstborn Prequels A series of Firstborn Prequel one-shots were written to introduce new characters, or foreshadow events of Firstborn. Attitude Adjustment The first short multi-chapter of Gamewizard's series, starring Fanny Fulbright as the protagonist. It is also the first story focused on a size-change, in which Fanny grows into a giant. The story introduces Rumpel Stiltskin, who becomes a recurring villain. Also, Dimentia is revived by Clockwork, foreshadowing her role as a hero later. Operation: DEATH-EGG The second of the Firstborn Saga, where Hoagie Gilligan is the protagonist, and he teams up with Dr. Eggman to improve his technical know-how. The main plot of the story has no real importance, but it introduces The Terrible Toxic Four and Kami Drilovsky. Final Preparations The last of the Firstborn Prequels, introducing Lehcar EiznekCm, Negative of Rachel, and Ganondorf's daughter. The Kremling Krew also join Team Gnaa, and Firstborn is fully set up. Legend of the Eight Firstborn The longest story in Gamewizard's series, and one of the biggest and greatest crossovers ever seen. This story became the ultimate pride and cornerstone of his series, attracting much attention and many fans. Taking after Smash Bros., this story further explores many characters as they go on a great adventure to find the Eight Firstborn. All those characters deal with personal conflicts and have a particular antagonist that they ultimately defeat. Gamewizard expected the series to end after Firstborn, until the Nextgen Series was conceived. Nextgen Series The Nextgen Series is the second half of Gamewizard's series, set 20 years after the Firstborn Saga, in which all the characters from the first series are adults and have kids, and those kids are the main characters. This was initially a one-shot series and wasn't expected to become a full-fledged series, but it did, and introduced new and intricate elements to the series. Viridi Saga The Viridi Saga is the first part of the series, mainly introducing the future kids and getting started on their respective conflicts. First Day The first multi-chapter of the Nextgen Series, originally a one-shot, until Gamewizard decided to make it serve as the pilot for the Nextgen Series. It introduces Dillon York and a few other kids, and foreshadows conflicts that are explored in later stories. The Son of Evil This story introduces Nerehc Onu, Negative of Cheren Uno, who is the main protagonist of Nextgen. This features the first aired mission of some of the Nextgen teams, and demonstrates some of their powers. This story also sets up the conflict with Viridi. Mason and the Minish Door The first official story that focuses on the recurring shrinking gimmick, in which Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic are shrunk by Viridi's Minish Door and go on an adventure through Mason's house to get someone's attention. Both Mason and Sheila's personalities are explored, as is their friendship. Anthony Ant The second shrinking story, which further explores Anthony McKenzie's character and his friendship with Sector W. Anthony is shrunken by Viridi for bullying Vweeb too much, and he has to befriend Vweeb in order to endure his shrunken life. Meanwhile, Viridi finally makes her appearance known on Earth, and the Kids Next Door go to war with her Forces of Nature. Scorched Wings Another Sector W story, in which Fybi Fulbright's wings are destroyed by Viridi's henchwoman, Phosphora, and Anthony tries to comfort Fybi in her state of despair. The Gang This story introduces Kimaya Heartly, daughter of Kami, and explores their rugged relationship, while also introducing Kimaya's gang, The Gang. Also, Viridi sends Arlon to Earth in order to capture a bunch of kids and bring them to his hypnotizing school. Operation: ERASED This is the first starring role of Sunni and Darcy Chariton as protagonists, and introduces Sunni's recurring conflict of trying to impress her mom. Sunni and Darcy travel back in time to save their mom's parents from death, creating an alternate future where Mika is married to Matt Dimalanta, and the sisters don't exist. The story is more of a filler. Operation: SCARY The Halloween Special of the series, in which Count Dracula and Jack O'Lantern return from the dead and cast the Curse of Monsters, turning everyone into their Halloween costumes. It is then up to Nolan York (as Batman) to stop them. Meanwhile, Miyuki Crystal is introduced, and she acquires Majora's Mask upon Medusa's instruction. Code: XANA Nolan York gives his son, Dillon the HEAD-SET II, which he uses to enter Cyberspace and meet Vanellope von Schweetz, who becomes Sector V's newest member. They defeat the evil Program, X.A.N.A., who later becomes a member of Team Gnik. Operation: MASKED The first major multi-chapter of the Nextgen Series, in which Miyuki Crystal puts on Majora's Mask and escapes to the Termina Dimension in the demon's quest for world destruction. Cheren Uno follows her and teams up with Alternate Sector V as they go on an amazing adventure. Several major elements are foreshadowed, such as the impending Apocalypse. This story has become Gamewizard's pride in the Nextgen Series, and is the greatest of his series next to Firstborn or Seven Lights. Viridi's Last Stand The finale of the Viridi Saga, in which the KND finally invade Viridi's homeworld. The Minish World gets explored and the Pikmin are introduced, and Rupert's eventual bond with them is foreshadowed. Big Mom Saga The Big Mom Saga is the second part of the Nextgen Series, and puts more emphasis on story and foreshadowing. Sector W7 Introducing Sector W7, major recurring characters in later stories, and exploring their lives and conflicts. Operation: FROST The Christmas Special of the series that introduces Suki Crystal, and the final appearance of Rumpel Stiltskin. The story didn't sell well as SCARY, but Cheren's remeeting with Majora is set up. Operation: RECLAIM This story gives further insight on Kirie Beatles' life and her relationship with her mom. Mr. Mogul returns and tries to reclaim Kuki's company, and teams up with Specter to do so. Meanwhile, Cheren meets with Majora, aka Zanifr Mimchi, and he reveals that the Apocalypse is coming soon, ultimately setting up Seven Lights' plot. Shortly after, Zanifr is captured by Blackbeard and taken to Underworld Prison. This story also foreshadows major antagonists like the Corporate Presidents or World Government. Operation: FAIL This story features development for Sector RZ, mainly Lee Andrew, who is a failure in his sector and usually fails missions for them. Things become crazier when he has to help an airbender named Wendy, who is being hunted by Professor Bob. Wendy becomes a major character in Seven Lights: The Side Stories. Operation: CLOWN Another Nolan York story, in which Dillon and his friends are kidnapped by Caesar Clown, and Nolan and friends venture to save them. Caesar Clown, a major producer of Bang Gas, is introduced, as is Mocha, who becomes Sector W7's newest member. The story's conclusion sets up conflicts for later stories. Operation: NECSUS The major story of the Big Mom Saga, where Nebula D. Winkiebottom, daughter of Dimentia and Supreme GKND Leader, is the protagonist. She must save her organization and the universe from corrupt dictator, Percival Tachyon. The Winkiebottom Family background is explored, as are the Elements of Space and Time. MaKayla King also plays a major role, and her importance in the grand scheme is foreshadowed. The Great Candied Adventure The finale of the Big Mom Saga, in which Sheila Frantic leads her team on a pirate adventure to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and defeat the Big Mom Pirates. The story is the final precursor to Seven Lights, the semi-finale to the Nextgen Series. Seven Lights Saga The Seven Lights Saga is the third part of the Nextgen Series, consisting of mainly Seven Lights. The story is so long, however, it must become its own saga, except a few fillers. Down in the Negaverse This story features the lives of all the Negatives of the Nextgen characters, going back to the Viridi Saga and ending at NECSUS, showing what the Negatives were doing while these events were happening. This story takes a more dark tone in the Nextgen Series, with a more polluted world, friends that generally dislike each other, and crude remarks concerning race. Legend of the Seven Lights The grand finale of the Nextgen Series, and the biggest crossover next to Firstborn. Just like its predecessor, it details the stories and adventures of many characters, who deal with their personal conflicts. The heroes go on a terrific adventure to awaken the Seven Lights as the impending Apocalypse draws near to destroy the worlds. They will need all 20 Keys of Light and Darkness in order to decide what the New World will become. Changes in Style Throughout the Gameverse series, there have been many occasions where Gamewizard alters the style in how he structures his stories. Whenever he begins using that style on a certain chapter, all chapters before and after that will receive the same treatment. Here are some examples: *Operation: GALACSIA, Chapter 12 - Gamewizard begins labeling major enemies as "Boss fights." *Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Chapter 2 - Gamewizard begins using action stages. *Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Chapter 53 - Gamewizard stops using line breaks to separate scenes, and instead names the setting of the new scene. *Operation: MASKED, Chapter 20 - Gamewizard begins using two-tiered titles for his chapters, at the top of said chapters, like those used on One Piece. Chapters therefore had two titles then. *Legend of the Seven Lights, Chapter 15 - Gamewizard stops using two-tiered titles, and replaces them with the same titles seen on the index. *Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Chapter 15 - Gamewizard begins putting a "B-" before the chapter numbers for the Side Stories, much like the action stage numbers already had. (The "B" stands for "Bonus.") Origins The Gameverse series is one that Gamewizard has been conceiving for many years, but was in little bits and pieces in his mind. Throughout his life, he's gone through several fantasy phases that involved crossovers of series he's liked. One phase was focused on Kingdom Hearts and traveling to many worlds, and recent ones were focused on Pokémon, and the Eight Pokémon Firstborn. Several past phases were focused on the Brotherhood of Evil, and their gathering many villains from various worlds. Almost every element from his past fantasies, namely the Firstborn and Brotherhood, played some part in his series. Gamewizard was ultimately thinking up his series when he discovered FanFiction and got back into Kids Next Door. His original story, GALACSIA, was meant as his way of making a better ending to KND than INTERVIEWS did. The plotline went through several phases before he made what he did. He was debating whether or not to continue, but created ANCESTOR, which was his idea of what the Uno Family was like. He then created DUTCHMAN, which depicted his idea of Eva Roberts having some relation with the ocean and Merpeople. Following was originally a story featuring Ganondorf, in which he slew a bunch of people to anger Nigel in the hopes of challenging him. That story was scrapped and the usage of Ganondorf played a major part in Firstborn. Friends and Acquaintances As Gamewizard developed his series, he met several friends on FanFiction, who either wanted their characters featured in the series, or Gamewizard asked for them himself. Thanks to all the OCs acquired, many new ideas and adventures sprung forth to further expand the series. While some characters, be they OCs or crossovers, played only minor roles in their appearances, they eventually had major importance within the grand scheme, such as giving birth to important future kids. Among these friends, three of them, Dynamite Girl, Numbuh 6.13, and Depthcharge2030, created their own stories and characters that connected with the Gameverse. While most of these friends vanished or stopped reading, their characters still play a part in the series. OC contributors *Depthcharge2030 *Numbuh 6.13 *Dynamite Girl *KND Operative Numbuh 227 *Really Big Hat *CodeLyokoIsTheBest *Buddygirl1004 *Yougotburned *Divachick86 Reception The Gameverse became one of the longest and most popular crossover series on FanFiction, earning many reviews or favorites, mainly depending on the stories. The Benders' Dawn Saga had mixed reception at first, as the stories lasted too shortly, written too quickly, and became sort of repetitive in the plot, but people agreed it was a good start to the whole series, and the rewritten versions have made it much better. The Firstborn Saga was met with the greatest acclaim, due to the wide variety of crossovers, much more complex stories, and the conflicts regarding most of the characters, and their interactions with the crossovers. However, people complained some of the characters were underdeveloped and underused, and Gamewizard has acknowledged these facts, and wishes he used them more. He also wished to alter some of their conflicts, but at the same time, he believes some of these conflicts and traits are what made his characters classic in regards to his series' beginning, and wishes to keep some of them as they are. The Nextgen Series was also received well, because of the likable future kids, and a storyline that adds to the complexity of his series. However, there is disappointment in the lack of crossovers, and how there are far too many One Piece or Kid Icarus crossovers in the new series, leaving little room for other series. They hope Legend of the Seven Lights will change this. List of Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Star Wars'' *''Invader Zim'' *''One Piece'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Naruto'' *''Bleach'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Harry Potter'' *Disney Movies *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Futurama'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario'' *''Star Fox'' *''Kirby'' *''Rayman'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Spyro'' Non-canon events in crossovers Almost all events that happened in the different crossover series, such as the events of the KND series, is canon to the Gameverse. However, there are certain times in those series that doesn't happen in the Gameverse, as they clash with the story or timeline. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Anything that was said to happen after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (i.e. Harvey's decommissioning, Nigel returns as an adult) does not happen, including any "Stop the GKND" revelations. However, Kuki/Wally and Hoagie/Abby get married, and Kuki becomes President of Rainbow Monkey Corp.. *''The Legend of Korra'' - Books 2 and on of The Legend of Korra are non-canon because of Avatar Wan's existence and purpose, as the first Avatar in the Gameverse was Captain Planet, whose powers were granted by Arceus. In Korra, Wan's powers were granted by Light Spirit, Raava. It's unknown if Book 1 is non-canon, since Tarrlok appeared in Firstborn, but this may've been a non-canon tribute/reference to the show. *''Ratchet & Clank Future'' - The Future Trilogy is non-canon due to Percival Tachyon's existence in Polaris Galaxy, and his hunting the Dimensionator, a weapon created by the Lombaxes. In the Gameverse, Tachyon conquers Galaxia, and the Dimensionator was made by the Zathurians. Also, A Crack In Time doesn't happen because the Great Clock is run by Clockwork and Jagar in the Gameverse, and not Orvus or Clank. However, Clank still keeps the identity of "Orvus" in the series. *''Zelda: Wind Waker'' and Twilight Princess - Twilight is non-canon due to Midna's "curse" from Ganondorf that changed her into an imp, while in Gameverse, she is naturally like that. Wind Waker is non-canon because, obviously, the whole planet isn't flooded. However, parts of these games may exist to push Link's ongoing battle with Ganondorf. *''Gravity Falls'', Season 2 - While the first season's events are canon to the Gameverse, as Gideon and Bill are known by Sector GF, the 2nd season is non-canon, because the story regarding The Author, the Multiverse Portal, and Bill's origins are different. *''Ape Escape'' series - The general Ape Escape series is non-canon because the conflict with Specter originated in Germany with Adams Tech Co. in the Gameverse, and said company has no connection with the Ape Escape crew. Trivia *A recurring gimmick in the original KND cartoon is how many protagonists are related to villains. This is also a recurring twist in the Gameverse. *The crossover series is meant to take after Kingdom Hearts, in the sense it has a variety of crossovers and original characters, and Smash Bros. Brawl, relating to how the crossovers or OCs fight with or against one another. *The Nextgen Series began to take more after One Piece in regards to how the story is told, and also certain characters in a story fighting with certain villains, when there are a lot of villains in a group. Gamewizard believes the overall story quality of his series became much greater after he started watching One Piece. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Stories Category:Universe